


Cute and Cuter

by 1Dlemons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Louis is cute, M/M, More Fluff, Niall is god, No Smut, Panties, SO MUCH FLUFF, for now, his god, in chap 4, it's disgusting, unrequieted crush
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlemons/pseuds/1Dlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La première fois que Louis parle à son crush, il porte une culotte où il y a écrit "mange moi" dessus</p><p>( Partie 1 )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess which one is cute and which one is cuter

Elle était tellement mignonne.  
  
Mignonne, découpée dans du lycra violet. Louis avait pris la taille en dessous exprès pour qu'elle moule parfaitement bien ses fesses.  
  
Il tire sur l'élastique de la petite culotte pour le faire claquer contre sa peau dorée. Mignon et mignon.  
  
Surtout mignon.  
  
-x-  
  
Toutes ces heures passées à faire des squats n'ont pas servies à rien. Il possédait déjà d'atouts naturels, merci beaucoup, mais Kim Kardashian était son modèle et il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour faire gonfler son derrière.  
  
Surtout qu'il n'aimerait pas que le tout explose si quelqu'un venait à y planter ses canines.  
  
Et il a vraiment envie de sentir des canines percer la peau de ses fesses (NATURELLES). Pas celles de n'importe qui pour sûr, mais Niall James Horan, 19 ans, étudiant en droit attaquant de l'équipe de foot de la fac, célibataire, un frère marié, vit seul chambre 112 fera l'affaire.  
  
-x-  
  
Des mois que Louis se tue à la salle de sport et aux régimes draconiens. Il n'ose même plus sortir, de peur de se faire draguer ou même pire, enlever. Il est beau il le sait, il est sexy, alléchant délectable, irrésistible une peau parfaite, des cuisses taillées dans du marbre....bon oui il exagère mais c'est comme ça qu'il préfère se voir.  
  
Pas le Louis mou du bidon qui n'est même pas fichu d'aller parler à son crush parce qu'il a trop peur de regarder Niall dans les yeux. Il a quand même des cuisses d'enfer...  
  
Et son numéro.  
  
-x-  
  
Louis est debout, le dos contre son miroir. Il porte son fameux slip et un t shirt blanc en col v qu'il relève légèrement. Dieu qu'il a de belles fesses, son partenaire de salle en serait fier. Il se prend en photo, de la taille jusqu'au creux de ses genoux et admire le résultat.  
  
Le seul inconvénient c'est qu'il a dû investir dans de nouveaux jeans, les précédents étant trop petits pour contenir l'ampleur de son postérieur. Son doigt survole le prénom de Niall dans son répertoire téléphonique. Il peut lui envoyer la photo, et dire qu'il s'est trompé de numéro....ou alors le bloquer...ou bien même l'envoyer a Harry pour lui montrer qu'il a changé depuis que-  
  
Il y a trois coups frappés à la porte. Louis sursaute en jetant son cellulaire par-dessus son épaule. C'est surement Josh qui vient pour sa récolte mensuelle de bouchons en plastique. Josh sait que Louis a un énorme crush sur son meilleur ami. Josh est quelqu'un de fiable et fidèle. Josh ne ferait jamais de sale coup à Louis.  
  
Louis se dirige vers la porte de sa chambre en faisant bien attention à couvrir son dessous à l'aide de son t shirt. Josh ne sait pas que Louis porte des sous-vêtements en dentelle pour que la couture n'apparaisse pas sous ses skinny.  
  
Josh est un putain de connard.  
  
-x-  
  
Niall James Horan, 19 ans, blond, ne possède pas d'animaux, amis avec presque tout le campus, élu deuxième plus beau de la catégorie des 19-21 ans en octobre, fan de Derby et Tonton du petit Theo se tient devant sa porte, avec un grand sac poubelle.  
  
Louis a l'impression de s'être mis en mode veille. Niall Sexy Horan, Niall Beau gosse Horan, Niall Canon Horan, Niall Jesuisamoureuxdetoi Horan porte une casquette et rien qu'un short en jean troué.  
  
Niall baise-moi Horan est en train de le regarder dans les yeux. Louis saigne (mentalement) du nez.  
  
**\- Hello ! C'est pour euh...les bouchons?**  
  
Hein? Quoi? Il est en train de parler? Ses dents sont blanches, parfaites, Louis a l'impression de regarder le soleil dans les yeux. Pourquoi il est torse nu? Pourquoi Louis transpire? PourqUOI EST CE QU'IL BANDE SOUS SON T SHIRT  
  
**\- Les bouchons?** Répète Louis,  
**\- Les bouchons.....**  
**-Les bou....les b.....**  
  
("Ta bite contre ma bouche" Louis a envie de dire. Mais est ce que ce ne serait pas trop sincère ?????????)  
  
**\- Josh?** Dit Louis d'une petite voix confuse. Niall ouvre la bouche. Sa langue est magnifique.  
**\- Non, il a chopé une insolation. Fait trop chaud alors je fais la collecte.**  
  
Mais où est Josh? Est-ce que Louis va bien? Est ce qu'il a toujours....oui il a toujours la trique et ça fait aussi une minute que Niall se tient avachi devant sa porte.  
  
Érection instantanée. Niall est très très fort.  
  
**\- Là....** dit Louis en pointant derrière lui.  
**-.....d'accord.....**  
**\- Là...** dit-il encore en pointant vers le plafond. (« Là » a-t-il envie de dire en pointant vers son anus.  
  
Niall suce moi l'anus Horan entre dans son entrer-coucher et pose son sac à terre. Il sent la pêche, le bonbon, les lasagnes à la bolognaise et le coca. Tout ce que Louis préfère. Il est par-fait. (Trique, descends, vas-y, descends !!!)  
  
**\- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas me les chercher pendant que je sors ma liste...** dit l'homme de sa vie en fouillant ses poches. Louis marche à reculons, hochant répétitivement la tête. Il a un sac de bouchons quelque part. Harry lui laisse toujours un carton plein de bouchons. Juste pour le faire chier (la jalousie pfft). Il les met.....il les met....  
**\- Là-haut...** rechigne Louis en voyant le carton qu'il ne peut _clairement_ pas atteindre avec sa petite taille (il est _compact_ d'accord ? pas petit. C-o-m-p-a-c-t)  
**\- D'accord, vas-y.** La voix de Niall le fait sursauter. C'est son crush, non plus que ça, son ultime but dans la vie. Sa seule raison de vivre. Même sa mère est au courant. Même son maitre d'école primaire. Ils disent tous que Louis est mignon quand il est amoureux. Il ne l'a été que deux fois. La première fois, il suivait Harry partout. La deuxième fois....et bah il en est là. A stalker, fouiller, guetter, surveiller sans jamais s'approcher.  
  
Harry est devenu un très bon ami. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre eux. Et oui, Louis est encore vierge, à son vieux jeune âge. La chose la plus sexuelle qu'il ait faite c'est laisser le couturier lui effleurer l'entre jambe quand il prenait ses mesures pour son costume de garçon d'honneur. Jeune effarouché, prude et innocent. Avec un fessier qui ne demande qu'à être souillé. Louis se mettrait à plat ventre pour Niall. Carrément.  
  
Il a fait ce mouvement des tonnes de fois. Pointe des pieds, bras tendu, jambe droite sur le comptoir, tends tes doigts, attrape la boite, ne la penche pas, donne la a Josh puis masturbe toi (parce que Josh a remarqué son fessier lui au moins et ne se gêne pas pour le fixer ou même le claquer ce qui est....d'accord, Louis est pathétique, mais excusez le d'avoir de l'expérience négative en la matière)  
  
Pointe des pieds, bras tendu, jambe droite sur le comptoir, T-shirt qui se soulève, oops j'ai les fesses à l'air. Niall épouse moi Horan est juste derrière.  
  
**\- C'est bon ?** Dit-il soudainement en se grattant le crâne. **Parce qu'il me reste l'aile ouest à faire encore et ça me soule déjà.....**  
**\- Je...je viens** murmure Louis (non trique, _pas toi_ ). Ses doigts sont si près du but, mais ils tremblent et tout finit par tomber.  
  
Louis a envie de pleurer. De se rouler en position fœtale et pleurer durant une semaine et demie. Il a envie de sécher les cours, de tricher dans son régime et de dormir par terre.  
  
**\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Louis ?**  
  
Louis renifle tristement en regardant les dégâts au sol. Quelques bouchons ont roulé sous le placard, mais la majorité est juste étalée sous la boite de chaussures. C'est la représentation parfaite de sa vie actuellement et...  
  
**\- Tu connais mon nom ?**  
**\- Bien sûr ! Joshy me parle souvent de toi, il dit que t'es sympa.**  
  
Louis pleure (toujours mentalement).  
  
**\- Ah oui ?**  
**\- Allez, je vais t'aider à ramasser. Il a dit que c'est toi qui lui en donnait le plus à chaque fois alors c'est un peu grâce à toi si l'association réussit si bien.**  
**\- Ah oui ?**  
**\- Tiens, tu peux aller me chercher ceux qui sont là-bas ? Je vais chercher mon sac...**  
  
(Ah oui ?) Louis se met à quatre pattes, damné soit sa culotte, pour aller chercher les bouchons en plastique. Il se met ensuite à genoux, ses deux globes de fesses posés sur ses chevilles tandis qu'il les amasse dans le creux de ses mains. Heureusement que ses larmes figuratives ont réussi à faire descendre le problème imminent de son entre jambe.  
  
**\- Attends Louis, ne bouge pas...**  
**\- Hein ?**  
**\- Remets-toi un peu comme ça pour voir... ?**  
**\- Comme quoi ?**  
Niall s'approche (pêche, bonbons, lasagnes, coca !!!!!!!) et pose son sac une nouvelle fois à terre. Il tend sa main vers Louis qui s'est mis une fois de plus en veille.  
  
**\- Fais voir ? Est-ce que je peux voir ce que tu as en dessous ?**  
  
Louis dit non (mentalement _bordel_ ) mais fait oui de la tête. Il laisse Niall le toucher, il laisse Niall soulever son t shirt, il laisse Niall l'attraper par les hanches pour le relever. Niall a les mains juste au-dessus de ses fesses  
  
(Erreur, Louis a cessé de fonctionner)  
  
**\- Mange...Moi ?**  
  
Louis a les yeux grands ouverts, la langue pendante et les tétons qui pointent. Il donnerait cher pour voir la tête que Niall fait en ce moment. Il ne sait pas quel élément le choquera le plus...Le slip ? Ses fesses ou le « Mange-Moi » écrit en grosses lettres noires sur le tissu du sous vêtement.  
  
Niall se met à rire en recouvrant le derrière de Louis. Il rigole encore quand il ramasse le dernier des bouchons.  
  
**\- Josh m'avait aussi parlé de ça mais...il avait oublié les plus gros détails !** Niall s'accroupit devant le visage de Louis, et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Niall yeux bleus clairs comme l'océan Horan lui ébouriffe les cheveux et lui donne une petite pichenette sur le bout du nez. Louis veut l'épouser, maintenant ! Tout de suite !!!!  
**\- Mange-moi** , chuchote-t-il  
**\- La prochaine fois hein ! Là j'ai une collecte à terminer mais la prochaine fois c'est promis.**  
  
Niall **VIENT DE M'EMBRASSER SUR LA JOUE** Horan, ramasse ses affaires, et le quitte après avoir serré ses deux mains dans la sienne (des ongles parfaits aussi).  
  
(Erreur 404, Louis non trouvé)  
  
Harry le trouve dans la même position une heure plus tard. Louis risque tout juste de mourir s'il parvient à sortir avec Niall. Louis risque de se désintégrer s'il ne parvient jamais à l'épouser. Il va mourir de toute façon.  
  


  



	2. and cute and even more CUTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis s'enferme dehors. Il porte un pyjama pour femme.
> 
> Super Niall vient à sa rescousse

  


  
  
  
Louis croise Niall dans les couloirs. Il le croise beaucoup de fois.  
  
Et à chaque fois Niall omg il porte un skinny Horan lui fait un signe de la main et Louis baisse la tête en rougissant.  
  
Il est tellement, il est wow et boum, zap, am stram gram et Shazam en même temps. Louis sent son coeur se retourner dès qu'il le voit. Physiquement il va bien, mais mentalement, tout est mélangé.  
  
Harry ne lui est pas d'une grande aide non plus, criant "il est là Lou!!!" A chaque bout de couloir. Louis en a tellement eu marre qu'il a décidé de ne plus parler a son ancien crush. Maintenant il est seul, transporte lui-même son énorme sac à dos et ses bouquins, et n'a plus personne pour le complimenter sur sa tenue tous les matins.  
  
("Mange-moi" est sagement rangée dans son dernier tiroir, celui de sa collection de dentelle la plus fine)  
  
-x-  
  
Il fait trop chaud, Louis a envie de pisser et il est trois heures du matin. C'est une mission compliquée, dû au fait qu'il porte un pyjama combi short (moulant aux fesses svp!!!!!) blanc avec des motifs roses, et qu'il n'a pas envie de croiser qui que ce soit dans les couloirs.  
  
Mission IMPOSSIBLE PUISQU'ON EST SAMEDI ET LE SAMEDI LE CAMPUS NE DORT PAS.  
  
Pisser dans une bouteille? Son évier? Dormir en imaginant que sa vessie sèche?? Il ouvre discrètement la porte et passe la tête à l'extérieur. Il n'y a pas un son, sauf celui des étudiants qui peinent à rentrer dans la chambre au bout du couloir. Si Louis fait vite, il peut se retrouver aux chiottes en moins de deux.  
  
Il n'a jamais couru aussi vite. Mais au moins, il est sain et sauf à l'intérieur des cabinets et peut au moins profiter de ses trente secondes de paix. Le retour est tout aussi fortuné. Louis en ferait presque la danse de la victoire sauf que......la porte de sa chambre est fermée.....Il serre les fesses  
  
(Réaction normale quand il sait que son coeur s'apprête à prendre cette porte de sortie)  
  
Ça ne lui est jamais arrivé auparavant. Non parce qu'il pense toujours à prendre sa clé quand il sort de chez lui, ou alors ne sort pas tout simplement. Mais là , il est coincé devant sa porte, les jambes et le nombril à l'air, et il ne sait pas quoi faire.  
  
(Si il le sait, il doit aller à la réception récupérer un double de sa clé. Il y en a une a chaque étage mais Louis ne compte plus sur sa chance pour ne croiser personne lors de son escapade.)  
  
Les couloirs sont sombres, Jésus merci, mais Louis doit encore passer devant cette fameuse chambre où se déroule surement une fête à l'improviste. La mort ou sa réputation. Que doit il choisir ? Si il marche vite et garde la tête baissée, peut être qu'ils ne le verront même pas ????  
  
Louis se tape un sprint.  
  
-x-  
  
Pourquoi, POURQUOI y a –t-il si peu de gens qui dorment le samedi soir. POURQUOI y a-t-il autant de gens qui se baladent près de l'ascenseur et du bureau de la réception. POURQUOI Y A-T-IL DE AUTANT DE LUMIERE PRES DU BUREAU ???  
  
Louis est plaqué contre le mur, essayant de ne produire le moindre son. Il avance pas à pas vers le bureau, de peur d'alerter le gars ou la fille qui s'y trouve. Il n'est qu'en première année, et donc les plus vieux sont contraints de faire les chaperons. Ils se relayent tous les soirs de fêtes, de telle sorte à surveiller chaque étage des plus jeunes. Louis n'a jamais compris pourquoi on ne leur faisait jamais confiance.  
  
(Ah oui peut être parce que l'année dernière, certaines personnes externes ont squatté plusieurs chambres vides)  
  
  
Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis, avec sa façon d'être, ses vêtements bizarres, ses gouts bizarres, et son énorme, énorme crush sur....  
  
 **\- Oh non...**  
  
C'est trop tard, Louis est déjà devant le comptoir, il a déjà posé ses petites pattes sur la table et a fait l'erreur de le regarder dans les yeux. Niall putain de merde Horan est de garde ce soir. Louis sent le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Ses cuisses tremblent, et son coeur aussi.  
  
 **\- Louis !!** La voix de Niall résonne, comme l'écho des battements de son coeur. Louis chavire, il chavire.  
 **\- Je**  
 **\- Qu'est ce qui t'amène à une heure si tardive ?**  
 **\- Je...je suis désolé j'irais dormir devant ma porte je ne voulais pas te déranger !!**  
  
(Ses larmes invisibles refont surface)  
  
 **\- Oh ? Tu as un problème avec ta porte ?**  
 **\- Je t'en supplie je ne voulais pas...**  
  
  
Le regard de Niall change immédiatement. Il est presque soucieux, il commence tout doucement à se lever, prêt à consoler le jeune garçon.  
  
 **\- NON !! Non !!!** Louis tend sa main devant lui. **Ne bouge pas ! ne te lève pas.**  
 **-....D'accord...** fait le blond en se rasseyant. Il porte un t shirt en coton rouge. Pourquoi est ce qu'il cache ses jolis abdos ?  
 **\- C'est embarrassant.**  
  
Wow ! Louis est fier de lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais pu adresser plus de trois clignements d'yeux à l'amour de sa vie auparavant. Maintenant il lui dit des choses. Des mots ! des verbes !! des phrases !!!!!! Il en banderait presque. Et puis, Niall est si beau sous cette lumière tamisée. Il est légèrement bronzé, et ses cheveux, ses cheveux dorés. On dirait un champ de blé. Louis se roulerait dedans si il pouvait. Pour l'instant, il est en pyjama dans un couloir et...  
  
La porte derrière lui vient tout juste de mourir. Niquer ses chances avec son crush ou foutre sa réputation en l'air ???Louis ne choisit pas. Il lâche un bruit semblable au couinement d'un chien et se précipite vers l'entrée du petit office pour se cacher juste sous les jambes de Niall.  
  
Niall jambes musclées, beaux mollets Horan fait un saut en arrière en apercevant Louis en train de se caler entre ses cuisses.  
  
 **\- Niall ! Il te reste encore vingt minutes, après t'es chaud pour sortir ?** Fait une voix féminine. Louis ne l'aime PAS.  
 **\- Erm....** Niall regarde vers Louis qui est à genoux entre ses jambes. Louis veut dire que non, excuse moi pétasse mais il n'est pas à ta disposition, il est à moi ! Mais il baisse simplement la tête, il a trop peur. Puis, les pieds de Niall sentent bon.  
 **\- Allez !! On va aller dans le bar qui reste ouvert jusqu'à cinq heures ! J'suis sure qu'il y aura plein de meufs....**  
  
Couic, un coup de poignard en plein milieu du coeur de Louis  
  
 **-....comme en plus je sais que c'est un peu la dèche pour toi....**  
  
CoUIC un deuxième coup. Louis sent son coeur battre faiblement. Il n'a vraiment aucune chance. Il plaque ses mains contre ses oreilles pour lui éviter d'entendre la suite. Mais il sent deux grosses mains l'attraper par-dessous ses aisselles pour le tirer vers le haut, et bientôt , Louis se retrouve perché sur Niall, les yeux grand ouverts, les paumes de ses mains toujours collées contre ses oreilles.  
  
( Ugh, ils s'emboitent parfaitement. Louis est FAIT pour Niall)  
  
 **\- Aaah je...** Louis balance ses bras partout  
 **\- Shhh elle est partie ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a ?**  
 **\- C'est...je suis enfermé dehors**  
 **\- Hmm et tu as besoin que je t'ouvre c'est ça ?**  
  
Sa voix est tellement douce, tellement rassurante. Louis se met à fondre contre son étreinte. Niall est décidément l'homme qui lui faut.  
  
 **\- Je suis désolé !!** Sanglote Louis dans la nuque du blond. Niall pose ses grandes mains sur les hanches de Louis et les caresses de haut en bas.  
 **\- Mmh c'est pas grave** répond Niall en passant ses doigts sous le t shirt de Louis. Ils remplissent parfaitement le creux des fossettes dans le bas de son dos. (Louis chavire, il chavire)  
  
(Et il bande aussi.)  
  
Il saute en arrière soudainement, de peur d'avoir dégouter son, il l'espère, futur amant. Il est vraiment pathétique. Et le motif de son pyjama l'est tout autant.  
  
 **\- Est-ce que je peux aller dormir maintenant ?**  
  
(Correction : faire descendre mon érection, puis pleurer jusqu'à en tomber de fatigue. PA-THE-TI-QUE)  
  
 **\- Moui...C'est bien mignon ça...** Niall pointe vers son pyjama, et il est encore en train de le toucher !!! Il lui touche le nombril, et sa ligne abdominale. Oui Louis commence a se former du béton sous sa chair. Il va tripler d'efforts dès de main à la salle. Juste pour plaire à Niall, rien qu'a Niall.  
 **\- J'ai pas envie que quelqu'un me voit comme ça**  
 **\- Pourquoi ? Moi je trouve que ça te va bien...**  
 **\- Ah oui ?**  
  
(Ah oui...ah oui....ah oui... il faut vraiment que Louis arrête ça)  
  
 **\- Mais bon, tiens, je vais t'accompagner vers ta chambre. Mets ça.** Dit Niall en lui tendant sa...Oh mon dieu, sa veste teddy. Sa veste fétiche. La veste qu'il portait quand il a été élu capitaine de son équipe. Il la donne à LOUIS.  
 **\- M-Merci.**  
  
La veste est tellement grande qu'elle lui couvre ses mains, et arrive presque au niveau de ses cuisses. Au moins, elle cache son pyjama, et le bout de ses fesses exposées en dessous du short. (Il pensait plaire à qui dans cette tenue franchement ?? A son lit ?)  
  
Niall le guide, avec une main posée sur son dos. Louis est en train de saturer. Il va finir par exploser. Il va jouir pleurer, rire, s'écrouler et mourir tout en même temps. Il vérifie, tous ses membres sont à leur place. Son coeur ne l'a pas encore lâché.  
  
 **\- Voila !** Niall il est tellement beau et grand Horan lui ouvre la porte en un clin d'œil, et le pousse à l'intérieur. **Mmh ça sent bon dans ta chambre en plus.**  
 **\- Merci...je suis désolé encore pour-**  
 **\- Non, je suis là pour ça ! Et puis je ne t'aurais pas vu si tu ne t'étais pas enfermé dehors.** Niall lui caresse les cheveux. Il adore faire ça apparemment.  
 **\- Merci. C'est...merci beaucoup.**  
 **\- Mais de rien ! Et tu peux garder la veste, j'en ai pas besoin, mais sois là quand je reviendrais la chercher hein !!** Niall se met sur la pointe des pieds et embrasse Louis sur le haut de sa tête Horan. Et qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ????  
  
Son cerveau disque dur a effacé une bonne partie des trente secondes qui viennent de s'écouler. Parce que Louis se retrouve dans sa chambre, à se serrer la poitrine, le dos contre la porte.  
  
Il s'endort dans cette position.  
  
(Il reve de Niall, rêve de le tenir par la main, de l'embrasser ou encore de monter sur son dos. Il est carrément foutu. Niall le rend plus que faible. Il le rend incapable.)  
  
-x-  
  
 **\- Ok, je suis toujours un peu dégouté de voir que tu ne m'aimes plus. Mais comme tu as l'air vraiment malheureux je vais t'aider.**  
  
Harry est un garçon génial.  
  
 **\- Opération Niall Horan Petit Copain peut commencer donc.**  
 **\- Harry !** Grogne Louis, **Pourquoi t'appelles ça comme ça ?**  
 **\- Opération J'épouse L'homme de ma Vie ?**  
 **\- Harry !!!**  
 **\- OHNPC ce sera alors. Regarde j'ai déjà fait quelques plans, puis on va interviewer ses amis les plus proches. Tu me dis qu'il traine souvent avec Josh c'est ça ?**  
 **\- Oui**  
 **\- Très bien, on va commencer par là. J'me casse le cul pour toi, et j'espère qu'il te défoncera l'anus après ça parce que s'il ne le fait pas, c'est moi qui le ferait.**  
  
Génialissime !  



	3. Not Cute Anymore

**\- Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?**

**\- Hmm...Trop moulant Lou.**

**\- Est-ce que le _trop moulant_ a lieu d'exister chez moi ?**

Harry hausse les épaules en plantant ses grandes dans un sandwich encore plus grand.

**\- C'est de la provocation Lou, mets-toi un autre t shirt, j'aime pas quand tu te montres trop comme ça.**

Harry a au moins la décence de se retourner lorsque Louis lui lance un regard indigné. Harry j'ai une grosse bouche Styles est l'un des hommes le plus déroutant que Louis ait connu. Non pas qu'il en ait connu beaucoup. Mais Harry le traite comme un frère parfois. Et parfois aussi comme une jeune fleur fragile. Et parfois il le traite comme un objet sexuel auquel il a accès (ce qu'il aurait pu honorer il y a toutes ces années quand Louis lui envoyait des poèmes mignons --- Les roses sont rouges, les violettes son bleues, Harry tu es celui que j'aime le plus...suce mon anus)

  
**\- Et ça ?** Louis sort en portant un short....non pas un short

**\- J'appelle ça un moule-bite Louis, je suis même pas sûr qu'ils te laissent rentrer avec ça à la fac.**

Harry est vautré sur le canapé du magasin, devant la grande cabine d'essayage. Il s'est ouvert un paquet de chips et aussi un sachet de twix. Ses cheveux sont plus longs que jamais, et Louis est presque sûr que ce n'est pas la seule chose qui est longue chez lui. Mais fini de fantasmer sur lui, Louis a envie de se marier, et son futur mari est têtu, il ne l'a pas encore remarqué. Mais ça ne saurait tarder. Il se change encore.

  
**\- Louuuuuu !** Rechigne Harry en s'asseyant en tailleur, il a vraiment besoin de nouvelles chaussures. **Lou arrête de mettre des tenues sexy !!**  


  
**\- Mais il faut que je plaise à _Niall_**!! Louis n'arrive pas à dire son prénom sans gémir.

**\- Mais il faut d'abord qu'on parle à son entourage. Tu veux que ce soit Niall qui tombe entre tes fesses pas Josh par exemple. Ou même moi....enlève moi ça Louis.**

Louis soupire en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il ne voit pas ce qui ne va pas avec son jegging rose fluo. Il l'aime bien son jegging.

  
**\- Non attends, reste debout comme ça, juste comme ça.** Harry se redresse et écarte ses jambes. Il sort son smartphone dernier cri et prend plusieurs photos de la tenue de Louis.

**\- T'a fini ?**

**\- Pour ma collection personnelle.**

**\- Tes sessions de branlette intime ouais.**

  
**\- Pas faux.** Harry range son téléphone puis se lève pour s'étirer. Oui, bon, Louis le regarde et alors ????

-x-

Josh est facile, Josh fait partie d'un groupe dans l'établissement. Ils font parfois de petits concerts dans le café situé en plein milieu du campus. Ça lui fait un peu de sous et beaucoup de vagins à visiter. Josh adore Louis, il lui a même donné ses baguettes de batterie une fois.

Aujourd'hui est un jour plus frais que les autres. Il fait toujours une chaleur à en faire fondre les fenêtres, mais Louis peut enfin porter un jean sans qu'il risque de coller à ses jambes qu'il n'a toujours pas rasées d'ailleurs. Heureusement qu'Harry ne l'a pas remarqué.

  
**\- Louis, mon ange ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'amène ?** Josh le salue en le prenant dans ses bras. Et aussi en le tapant sur les fesses. Harry derrière lui, grimace.

  
**\- Oh, on venait juste prendre un truc à boire, puis en profiter pour te voir aussi pendant tes répètes**...Louis se met à rougir en se mordant l'auriculaire.

  
**\- Oui Josh on venait juste prendre à boire**. Répète Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Harry aime trop gâcher les choses.

Josh croise ses gros bras musclés

**\- Louis, le café n'accepte pas les animaux ici.**

**\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, celui-ci est tenu en laisse je t'assure qu'il ne t'embêtera pas.**

Josh lève un sourcil. Il a l'air dubitatif. Puis soudainement, il sourit.

**\- Harry ! Comment tu vas ?**

  
**\- Super et toi ?** Ils se font un câlin. Louis lève les yeux en l'air et s'éloigne des hypocrites.

-x-

**\- Alors tu te décides enfin à faire le premier pas ?**

**\- Oui c'est...ça me bouffe alors je voudrais au moins essayer.**

  
**\- Tu sais Lou....Niall n'est pas si fermé qu'on le croit. Il est même très, très ouvert...**.Josh regarde au loin, comme s'il se remémorait des souvenirs **. Très ouvert même.** Ajoute-t-il en souriant

  
**\- Euh...** Harry se gratte les cheveux. **Est-ce qu'on est censé comprendre quelque chose ?**  


  
**\- Il aime les choses mignonnes.** **Tout ce qui est trop provoquant ou vulgaire c'est pas son truc.**  


C'est vrai, sa précédente copine était l'exemple même de l'innocence. Elle avait la peau tellement nette et blanche. Des cheveux longs et parfaits. Elle était parfaite physiquement. Mais aussi une grosse menteuse. Louis a sauté au plafond lorsqu'il a appris de leur séparation. Littéralement au plafond. Il y a encore la trace de son crâne.

**\- Il m'a parlé de toi dernièrement.**

Les oreilles de Louis sont grandes ouvertes.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Oh il a juste demandé si je te connaissais, si tu étais ici depuis longtemps...enfin les trucs habituels.

\- Et il a l'air intéressé ou pas ?

Bénis sois tu Harry

**\- Je ne sais pas, pour l'instant non pas trop, il me dit juste que tu as l'air sympa et que t'es simple. Il t'aime bien.**

Louis est déçu. Harry par contre s'en réjouit.

**\- Il va falloir que je redouble d'effort pour qu'il me remarque.**

**\- Mais il t'a déjà remarqué Lou. Il m'a dit qu'il aimait bien ton style aussi. Continue à porter ce que tu mets d'habitude, puis va lui parler. Il ne va pas te manger tu verras.**

(Mais le problème est que Louis _veut_ que Niall le mange).

-x-

Dès qu'il se retrouve seul, Louis sort la veste que Niall lui a prêtée. Ça ne fait même pas une semaine qu'il l'a et l'odeur de Niall a déjà disparu. Mais il s'en fout, ça le réconforte la nuit, et il a l'impression de dormir entouré des bras de Niall. Harry se moque continuellement de Louis, mais il est juste jaloux. Louis hausse ses épaules face à ses remarques. Il s'est renforcé depuis la dernière fois qu'il a interagit avec Niall.

Il se sent plus près que jamais. Demain il a cours, et c'est le jour où il croise Niall le plus dans les couloirs aux heures creuses. Il va porter son courage sur lui, mettre sa plus belle tenue et aller lui dire bonjour en face.

Sauf si il s'évanouit avant.

-x-

Louis arrange ses cheveux sur le côté et se met un tout petit peu de blush. Harry lui a toujours dit qu'il le trouvait vachement mignon quand il rougissait. Et qu'il avait un sourire magnifique.

Les shorts en jean ne sont pas interdits à la fac. C'est juste que...ce short ci est pour femme, et que Louis n'a jamais vraiment été démonstratif avec ses vêtements. Suggestif oui, mais rien de trop révélant. Il va faire son double coming out aujourd'hui. C'est l'idée d'Harry et aussi celle de Josh.

Niall a quelques cours, puis entrainement de foot. Louis a tout prévu, absolument tout (enfin c'est plutôt Harry mais on-s'en-fout !!)

Première étape : Aller en cours. Les gens se retournent sur son passage, mais bizarrement, ils ne disent rien. C'est peut-être le regard de chien de garde qu'Harry leur lance dès qu'ils ouvrent la bouche. Louis l'aime son chien de garde.

Il ne croise pas Niall avant la fin de la deuxième période, c'est ici que l'étape deux se produira.

Harry s'installe juste derrière lui dans la salle et sort un gros paquet de feuilles.

  
**\- Bon alors,** chuchote-t-il le temps que les autres élèves s'assoient. **Tu as bien révisé ?**  


**\- Oui c'est bon !! Je me tape la nuque trois fois si j'ai besoin de son aide, et je la frotte si tout va bien.**

**\- C'est juste que....j'suis nerveux pour toi. J'espère que ça ne va pas foirer.**

**\- Moi aussi...**

Louis a sincèrement peur.

-x-

Il est le premier hors de la salle. Il n'a pas envie que ça rate. Son horoscope lui a dit que ses projets se réaliseront avec succès. Cosmo ne pourrait pas lui mentir tout de même non ? Si ?

Niall oh mon dieu il porte une chemise en jean Horan est au bout du couloir. Il ouvre la bouche, et sourit. Louis entend son rire mélodieux d'ici. Ça fait bander ses oreilles, il se mettra bientôt à saliver s'il ne se dépêche pas.

  
**\- Ok Louis, vas-y dis-lui bonjour**. Harry apparait de nulle part derrière lui et lui chuchote dans l'oreille. Louis hoche la tête en lançant ses yeux vers Niall qui est accoudé contre le mur en attendant que la salle se vide. Il fronce les sourcils quand il s'aperçoit de la présence de Louis.

**\- Oh mon dieu Harry il me regarde, qu'est-ce que je fais ?**

**\- Vas-y !! Il nous reste pas beaucoup de temps avant que ça sonne.**

Harry le pousse en posant ses mains sur ses fesses. Il ne s'arrêtera donc jamais. Le malotru. Lentement, Louis s'approche. Plus il fait un pas, moins il respire. Il y a trop de monde dans les couloirs, les gens le dévisagent. Pourquoi ? Il a quelque chose sur le visage ? Il voit une fille qui pointe vers ses jambes en ricanant. Louis regarde vers le bas et oh...oh oui il avait oublié.

Mais où est Harry pour le sauver ? Et ça y est, Louis perd ses moyens. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. C'est trop tard de toute façon, la cloche a sonné, et tout le monde est tourné vers lui. Il ne voit plus Niall ni même Harry. Il voit juste ses larmes, elles sont vraiment présentes cette fois ci.

-x-

Louis sèche les cours. Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et a même mis la veste de Niall à laver. Il est nul, un échec de la vie. Il n'a même pas pu être courageux. Harry lui a envoyé des messages mais Louis a éteint son téléphone. Il a éteint ses oreilles aussi parce qu'Harry frappe à sa porte à chaque intercours.

Il a arrêté de pleurer depuis près d'une heure, maintenant il est juste misérable. Niall aime les jolies choses, mais Louis ne peut être que joli. Il n'a pas confiance en lui. La fille que Niall avait choisie savait au moins parler aux garçons qu'elle aimait bien. Louis ne sait même pas ce que c'est de faire le premier pas. Il va rester célibataire toute sa vie, et se laisser périr de tristesse et solitude. Peut-être qu'Harry voudra encore de lui ?

On frappe encore à sa porte.

**\- Va-t'en Haz !**

**\- Euh c'est Niall ?...**

Louis est MORT. Il se lève tellement vite qu'il s'étourdit lui-même. Niall est plus beau que jamais sous la lumière du soleil qui tape directement dans la chambre de Louis. Mais il ne sourit pas, il a l'air inquiet. Louis aimerait se faire avaler par le sol. Là tout de suite.

**\- Louis, est ce que ça va ?**

Louis est planté sur place. A quel moment le crush de N'IMPORTE QUI viendrait demander les nouvelles de son admirateur. Hein ? A quel moment ? Louis se sent béni.

**\- Je peux entrer ?**

  
**\- Euuuh...** Heureusement que Louis est maniaque et que sa chambre est tout le temps nickel chrome. **Oui viens.**  


Ils s'asseyent sur le lit. Ce qui est parfait puisqu'il ne lui reste plus qu'à grimper sur Niall et lui faire des choses animales.

**\- J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé ce matin et...**

**\- Non attends, oublie ça. J'ai été stupide, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser.**

**\- M'embarrasser moi ?**

Louis est stupide. Stupide stupide stupide.

  
**\- Je sais pas.** Dit-il en baissant la tête.

Le mot « Stupide » trottine dans sa tête.

**\- Et ton copain...le grand avec les cheveux longs la...**

**\- Harry ?**

**\- Oui c'est ça. Tu pourrais lui demander de se calmer ?**

**\- Se...**

**\- Parce que je t'aime bien c'est vrai mais je n'ai pas envie de briser le truc qui se passe entre lui et toi. Voilà, si tu lui as raconté ce qu'il s'est passé vite fait entre nous deux bah dis-lui que je ne le pensais pas comme ça.**

**\- Mais...**

**\- Je me suis bien fait chauffer les oreilles par contre tout à l'heure au réfectoire. J'ai vu tout à l'heure qu'il t'a poussé alors si vous êtes en querelle, règle ça avec lui hein ? On est amis ?**

Niall lui tend la main. Louis se met à pleurer. Pas juste des larmes, mais de bon gros sanglots qui le fait hoqueter.

  
**\- Oh non, non je ne voulais pas te rendre triste...** Niall vient de me briser le cœur Horan le prend dans ses bras. Louis ne ressent rien. Absolument rien. Pour rien au monde il aurait aimé vivre une telle chose. Il vient juste de se faire rejeter par l'homme de sa vie avant même d'avoir tenté quelque chose.

Excusez le de vider son corps des quelques larmes qui lui restaient encore.

  
**\- Qu'est ce qui se passe** ? Fait une voix grave. Louis est soudainement soulagé de l'entendre. Même si concrètement Harry est la cause de toute cette misère. Louis se détache des bras de Niall et accourt vers Harry.

  
**\- Harry** sanglote-il en s'accrochant à ses cuisses. **Harry c'est horrible !!**  


Harry lance un regard curieux vers Niall qui lève ses bras en guise de signe de paix

  
**\- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, vous avez évidemment des choses à régler. Harry je m'excuse encore.** Niall lui fait un signe de tête avant de les contourner. Et...

**\- Qu'est ce qu'il vient juste de se passer ?**

-x-

Louis est perché contre le rebord de sa fenêtre toujours dans sa belle tenue qui ne lui a servi à rien au final. Il a la tête pressée contre le carreau froid. C'est la seule chose qui le supporte en ce moment.

Harry est resté avec lui toute la soirée. Il avait d'abord rigolé quand Louis lui avait expliqué la situation, puis il s'était mis à faire les cents pas. Il ne s'est pas arrêté depuis.

**\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait Lou ?**

**\- C'est fini. Je ne l'aime plus**

**\- Dis pas ça, je suis sûr qu'on peut tout rattraper**

**\- Et si je me prends un deuxième vent Harry ? Je ne peux pas, ça fait trop mal.**

Harry s'arrête subitement.

**\- On va laisser tomber.**

**\- Très bien.**

**\- Tu vas lui en faire baver. Lui donner envie à ce batard.**

**\- Très bien...attends, quoi ?**

**\- On va retourner à la boutique et tu vas m'acheter tout ce qu'il y a de plus vulgaire à...**

Ok, Harry allait trop loin maintenant.

**\- Mais rappelle-toi de ce que Josh a dit. Il aime les choses simples et mignonnes.**

**\- Justement, si tu te mets à faire des efforts, il va remarquer que tu as changé, et il va surement venir te parler.**

**\- Mais il croit que je sors avec toi Harry.**

**\- Ok alors changement de tactique, je vais me sacrifier, je vais aller trouver Liam et lui dire oui.**

**\- Mais Harry tu le déteste !**

**\- J'ai dit que j'allais me sacrifier pour toi Louis. Ne me le fais pas regretter déjà.**

-x-

Harry agit vite, et la nouvelle de lui et Payne se roulant des pelles cachés derrière les bancs tombe déjà dans les oreilles de Louis.

D'ailleurs, Louis a appris à s'en foutre, il porte son t-shirt le plus court, et un jean push-up et il _s'en fout_. Niall l'a déjà cassé, alors les multitudes de regards qu'il reçoit ne lui fait plus rien. En plus ça lui va super bien alors les autres sont juste jaloux.

Mais maintenant il est seul, il n'a plus son ombre aux cheveux longs collée derrière lui. Il doit s'assumer. Il va s'assumer. Dans son casier se trouve ses cahiers, son sac et la veste qu'il doit rendre à Niall. Comme Harry lui a dit, il va lui faire regretter son rejet.

Niall est toujours assis à la même grande table du réfectoire. Entouré de sa bande d'amis, coéquipiers de foot, et filles qui le regardent d'un air rêveur. Louis tient ses couilles dans une main, et le teddy dans l'autre. Niall est en train de rire à gorge déployée, et Louis l'aime tellement.

Il en est vraiment amoureux. Attention, ceci n'est pas un exercice. Louis est tombé plus bas que le centre de la terre. Il a l'impression d'être dans un trou noir, et de tomber continuellement.

  
**\- Oh, salut Louis !** Ses yeux défilent le long du corps de Louis. Bien très bien même. Harry ne devrait plus trop tarder, mais Louis va faire durer la chose.

**\- Salut. On peut parler ?**

Zut, Louis aurait vraiment du faire des études de comédie ou cinéma. Il est vachement bon.

**\- O-oui, bien sûr, on sa s'éloigner un peu.**

Les filles lui lancent quelques regards mauvais mais Louis est certain qu'elles envient son ventre plat et ses fesses rebondies. Il est après tout un délice visuel. Et ce n'est pas Niall qui va lui faire perdre confiance en ça. Tant pis pour lui. (Louis s'en fout !!!! Pas vraiment)

**\- J'aime bien ton haut.**

**\- Merci. Je suis venu te rendre ta veste.**

**\- Oh...je pensais que tu voulais la garder...**

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- Enfin, je pensais juste que...rien. Tu sais quoi ? Je ne peux pas la prendre maintenant parce qu'on a encore cours et je n'aimerai pas la laisser trainer. Puis je vois que tu t'en es très bien occupé, alors appelle moi à la fin de la journée et je viendrais la chercher ?**

Ce qui est juste débile parce que Niall pourrait juste la ranger dans son casier ou la mettre sur son dos mais Louis ne va pas relever. Niall est en train de sortir son téléphone !!!!

Et c'est ce putain de moment qu'Harry choisit pour faire son entrée fracassante avec Liam dans la cafet. Louis va le tuer à coup de fourchettes.

  
**\- Mais c'est pas Harry**? Niall est horrifié. Louis comprend. Liam et Harry sont juste dégueulasses. Ils se fouillent l'intérieur de la bouche et c'est juste assez pour le faire vomir.

  
**\- Si c'est lui** , **et son nouveau trou à lécher.** Louis agite ses mains en l'air. Tout ça il a déjà vu.

**\- Mais vous n'étiez pas ensemble il y a encore deux jours ?**

**\- Je m'en fous, Harry me soule en plus, il fait toujours tout pour me mettre dans l'embarras de toute façon.**

**\- C'est pas normal ça. Il n'a pas à te traiter ainsi**

Niall se lève, et marche d'un pas décidé vers Lirry. Il sépare le couple qui s'était attiré une foule de voyeurs d'un seul bras, et pousse Liam vers un groupe de jeunes qui s'étaient mis à filmer. Puis il se tourne vers Harry les poings fermés.

Louis est trop loin pour entendre ce qui se passe. Par contre il voit parfaitement bien la façon dont le poing de Niall entre en collision avec la mâchoire d'Harry.

Louis se souviendra de cette scène toute sa vie. D'ailleurs, il bande aussi. Il a toujours eu un faible pour les hommes qui se battaient pour lui (non pas qu'il y en ait eu beaucoup. Mais il aimerait sincèrement que Niall frappe ses fesses de cette façon)


	4. It got a bit cute again !!

Louis n'arrête pas de rigoler.

Il est plié en deux sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans sa couverture qui sent la rose.

Harry est en position fœtale dans un coin de sa chambre, tenant un pain de glace contre sa joue enflée.

  
**\- Mon si beau visage....** Se lamente-t-il en s'essuyant le nez du revers de sa main libre.

  
**\- Mon si beau Niall.** répond Louis en s'enroulant dans sa merveilleuse veste Teddy. Il est de nouveau amoureux, il ne lui rendra plus jamais sa veste. C'est une preuve d'amour. Et puis, Niall s'est battu pour lui...encore une vraie preuve d'amour.

Louis coche ses cases sur sa liste « à faire » mentale. Il ne lui reste plus que deux choses à accomplir et sa ligne de bingo sera enfin remplie !!!!!!

**\- Est-ce que c'est grave Lou ? Est-ce que je vais pouvoir retrouver la beauté complète que je possédais ?**

**\- Je peux te lécher la joue ? J'ai besoin de fusionner mon ADN avec celui de mon futur male dominateur.**

**\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir sucé une bite énoooorme !! J'ai envie de mourir de tristesse...**

Ils continuent leur (semblant de) discussion durant plus d'une heure. Louis est toujours en larmes sur son lit, et Harry s'est allongé sur le côté, la joue pressée contre le paquet de glace qu'il a posé sur le sol. Il regarde en direction de Louis, qui a les jambes tendues, et pieds appuyés contre le mur.

**\- Heureusement que tu m'as sauvé Lou, sinon il allait vraiment me casser la tronche.**

**\- Hmm oui je suis ton sauveur, ça mérite bien un mascara ça, tu sais, celui que je t'ai montré quand on faisait du shopping l'autre jour.**

  
**\- Celui qui te fait des yeux sexy ?** Harry a vraiment une voix misérable.

**-Je clignerais suavement des yeux envers mon futur mari. Chaque battement lui fera rater un battement de son cœur.**

-x-

**\- Bon.**

**\- Bon.**

Ils sont tous les quatre, installés autour de la table dans la chambre spacieuse de Niall les murs de sa chambre sont bleus, Horan. Il vit avec un autre garçon, que Louis n'a jamais vu. Il n'ose pas s'aventurer dans ce coin-là du campus. C'est là où se trouvent tous les grands musclés, tous les sportifs, les beaux geeks et les artistes sexy. Louis n'est encore qu'un jeune garçon, ses petites parties ne supporteraient pas autant de stimulation visuelle.

Là tout de suite, il est en train de transpirer. Pour arriver ici il a dû passer par le terrain de football américain. Il a rivé ses yeux vers le sol pour ne pas céder à la tentation. C'est Niall Horan et personne d'autre. Son but ultime. Son terminus. Il ne se mettra jamais avec une autre personne. Pas même Harry pas même.....woah

  
**\- Woah... !** S'exclame Louis lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvre, révélant un jeune adulte mate de peau. Il fait surement partie des geek ou des artistes.

  
**\- Woah** , dit l'artiste. Louis pince Harry sur la cuisse, qui s'empresse d'hocher la tête lorsqu'il comprend la situation.

**\- Ah, Zee, tu peux sortir s'il te plait ?**

Zee le geek hausse les sourcils. Il lance un coup d'œil aux trois autres avant de s'avancer lentement vers Niall.

  
**\- Je venais juste chercher un T-shirt. Tu me raconteras tout mon chou**. Il pose ses lèvres juste au coin de la bouche de Niall oh mon dieu il rougit Horan.

Louis est jaloux, mais pas pour la raison qu'Harry doit penser.

Lorsqu'ils sont enfin libérés de l'emprise d'Adonis, Niall se tourne vers Liam et Harry qui sont assis face à face. Liam a le coude posé sur la table, et le menton appuyé contre sa main. Il fixe Harry d'un air béat. Louis aimerait qu'on le regarde de cette façon.

  
**\- Il faut qu'on s'explique** , annonce Niall d'une voix grave. Il joint ses mains et pose son regard sur Louis, qui est occupé à calmer son genou tremblant. **Louis, est ce que tu pourrais nous dire ce qui se passe ?**  


**\- Louis n'a rien à dire, il est juste confus, il...**

**\- J'ai posé la question à Louis, pas à son vigile à ce que je sache.**

Louis retient son souffle. Il espère que Niall lui parlera de cette façon au lit aussi.

  
**\- Je,** Harry commence. Il est toujours un peu enflé, mais il a aussi un énorme suçon dont la forme égale étrangement la largeur des lèvres de Liam. Et Louis qui croyait qu'Harry se forçait, il commence tout juste à croire qu'il y prend son pied.

  
**\- Non** , Niall le coupe en levant la main. Louis ne fera aucun commentaire là-dessus. Il est déjà bien sur la pente de l'érection. Un dérapage de plus, et il tombe dans le gouffre. **Alors Lou ?**  


Louis, cet idiot de tout juste 18 ans, au lieu de fournir une réponse normale, lâche un gémissement. LOU !! il l'a appelé par un nom affectif. Louis se met dès demain à rechercher activement des wedding planners. Harry se prend la tête dans les mains. Il craque, enfin.

  
**\- J'en ai marre de jouer à ce petit jeu moi, bon Niall, Louis t'aime bien, je couche avec Liam pour lui laisser tout le temps libre possible pour qu'il puisse te séduire, mais t'es rien d'autre qu'un idiot de blond qui voit pas plus loin que la longueur astronomique de sa bite et c'est bien triste parce que Louis tu vois c'est un garçon génial !!** Harry termine sa phrase en criant. Il se lève en renversant son siège et pointe un doigt menaçant vers Niall.

**\- Alors maintenant tu ramasse tes couilles et tu emmènes Louis quelque part avec toi dans ta vie sinon je vais vraiment m'énerver. Allez viens bébé on va aller prendre un milkshake.**

Harry prend sa moitié par la main et le tire hors de la chambre. Louis s'est dissimulé sous la table. Il abandonne. Quelqu'un là-haut le déteste. Il est destiné à vivre seul pour le restant de ses jours. Il attend patiemment le « Louis je t'aime bien mais...je sors avec Zee. » ou encore « Louis t'es trop moche pour moi » et même le « wesh j'suis pas pd moi ». Mais il ne s'attend pas à un « à quel moment il a vu ma bite lui ? »

(aussi, Harry l'a décrit comme _longueur astronomique_. Honnêtement, ça ne le choque pas.)

-x-

S'il y a une chose dans laquelle Louis excelle, c'est de se rendre invisible. Il sait où se cacher, et quand il peut ou pas se montrer en public. Il sait que Niall le traque, surement pour lui faire un discours tout préparé sur le pourquoi du comment. Oui ils ne pourront jamais finir ensemble.

Mais laissez Louis planifier sa vie bordel.

Harry est heureux dans son nouveau couple. Il nage dans le bonheur et croque la vie (correction, les pectoraux de Liam) à pleines dents. Louis savait que ses excuses étaient bidons. Il faisait juste semblant de ne pas aimer Liam pour ne pas qu'il se sente coupable d'abandonner Louis.

Tout le quitte dans la vie. Absolument tout ! Comme le sèche-linge qui vient juste de lui dire un gros _merde_ avant de s'éteindre complètement.

  
**\- Ooh, il ne faut pas utiliser celui-là ! Il déconne un peu, personne ne t'a dit ? Non personne ne m'a dit qu'est-ce que tu crois !!!** Louis donne un grand coup dans la machine. Il est en train de devenir totalement fou.

Il fait aussi des doigts aux gens qui le regardent bizarrement.

Et pour combler le tout, la porte hublot est verrouillée. Absolument tous ses vêtements de saison sont là-dedans. Il ne peut pas porter un pull en plein été ??? Encore pire, porter ses tenues de la saison dernière ???

Pour honorer ses tâches ménagères, il a l'habitude de porter son slip couleur pèche, mais bizarrement, il ne le trouvait pas aujourd'hui, il a dû se contenter de « mange-moi ». Sa culotte porte malheur. C'est elle qui a commencé tout ce fiasco. Et aussi le fait que Josh a choisi de se bruler la peau ce fameux jour.

Louis se sentait tellement bien dans son monde parallèle. Maintenant, tout se refermait autour de lui, et il était coincé, sans pouvoir revenir en arrière.

Il soupire en attendant que la machine se déverrouille. Il espère quand même que ça ne prendra pas trop de temps. Surtout que le patrouilleur de l'étage viendra bientôt fermer la salle. Il est triste, misérable, porte un grand t shirt blanc tout simple et un short en jean. Même sa tenue ne le respecte pas.

-x-

Enfin, il a pu récupérer ses vêtements, secs et totalement froissés. Mais au moins, il peut s'éviter la catastrophe du fashion faux pas du siècle. Il marche rapidement en tenant son panier contre sa hanche, et prend bien garde à ne croiser aucun regards.

-x-

**\- Josh, j'ai un chagrin d'amour**

Louis est assis dans un coin du café du campus, les bras enroulés autour de lui-même. Mais il se sent bien, il porte une blouse brodée de dentelle et un jean skinny.

  
**\- T'a fait la gueule tout le week end, t'es plus drôle !** Répond le serveur en posant une troisième tasse de café glacé monté d'une montagne de crème fouettée. Ça va le faire grossir, mais il s'en fiche, demain après les cours, il repartira à la salle.

**\- Je n'ai jamais été drôle. J'existe juste pour porter des tenues mignonnes et faire des squats.**

**\- Au moins, ça paye, moi j'aime bien !**

**\- Tout te va !! Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un objet, si au moins on me touchait. Mais personne ne me veut alors à quoi bon ? Niall ne me traiterait jamais de cette façon.**

**\- C'est vrai, il te ferait jouer à Fifa d'abord.**

Louis soupire. Niall est parfait pour lui, et pourtant, il ne l'a pas vu depuis qu'il lui a faussé compagnie après la petite rébellion d'Harry. Il est un lâche, il l'admet. Trop timide, trop fragile pour ce monde.

**\- Il t'a dit quelque chose ?**

  
**\- Appart avoir l'air de s'être fait mordre par un chien** , Josh s'installe sur la banquette près de Louis. Il est sensé travailler, mais le café est plutôt vide pour un dimanche après-midi ensoleillé. **Il était de garde ce week end alors il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de s'occuper d'autre chose que les histoires de fesses des premières années.**  


**\- J'aimerais bien qu'il s'occupe de mes fesses**

**\- J'suis volontaire sinon.**

-x-

Harry lui donne un petit sourire lorsqu'ils se croisent le lundi. Il a l'air épanoui. Louis est très content pour lui.

**\- Il est mignon ton short Lou.**

Louis hausse les épaules en rougissant. 

**\- Merci, c'est gentil.**

  
**\- T'inquiète, ça va aller d'accord** ? Harry pose une main sur son genou, comme pour le rassurer.

**\- J'espère....**

Il n'a jamais vraiment connu l'amour, encore moins le chagrin. Il ne sait pas trop comment décrire ce qu'il ressent. Il a comme un poids sur le cœur. Il n'a pas envie de rire, ni manger ou même bouger. C'est à peine si il trouve la foi de respirer. Il soupire en sortant son cahier.

Sur la couverture y est inscrit NIALL en grosses lettres noires, entourées d'étoiles et de paillettes. Louis le veut tellement, ça lui fait presque physiquement mal.

-x-

Il traverse les couloirs en serrant son cahier contre son torse. Son casier est à l'autre bout du campus, mais c'est simplement parce qu'il avait choisi d'être près du terrain de foot. Et à l'occasion des vestiaires. Maintenant, il regrette cette décision, mais il a besoin d'y aller afin de récupérer ses affaires et faire quelque chose d'important. En marchant, il sent ses cuisses se frotter ce qui est juste....génial. Josh a vraiment réussi à l'engraisser en moins d'une heure.

Mais maintenant qu'il a un plan, il compte mettre un terme à son désespoir. Tout gagner ou tout perdre, de toute façon il n'a plus rien à perdre. Il attend tranquillement devant la porte des vestiaires, tentant en vain de calmer les lourds battements de son cœur. Il se demande s'il n'est pas trop bien habillé, s'il s'est bien coiffé, et surtout si son mascara n'a pas bavé. Il aurait peut-être dû se mettre un peu plus de fard à joues ? Le short qu'il a choisi est un peu trop serré...puis sa blouse...il aurait pu choisir mieux comme haut non ?

Il passe les cinq prochaines minutes à se soucier de son apparence en attendant que l'équipe fasse son apparition. Le premier à sortir est un grand musclé, aux cheveux longs et blonds. Il fait peur, et Louis fait un pas en arrière lorsqu'il le voit. Cet homme pourrait le soulever d'une main et le balancer contre un mur.

Petit à petit, les joueurs arrivent, certains sont encore en tenue, d'autres transportent leurs vêtements de sport dans un sac. Ils sentent tous la testostérone à plein nez. Tous trop virils, trop sur d'eux. Louis aime peut être les hommes musclés et grands, mais il y a définitivement un type d'homme qu'il n'aime pas et c'est exactement celui-là.

Niall est là, Louis l'entend rire. Ce sire si mélodieux, si parfait...Louis soupire. Les bruits de voix se rapprochent et soudainement, Niall est juste en face de lui.

**\- Oh ! Salut Louis qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

Louis ouvre la bouche, mais aucun nom n'en sort. Ça y est, ça recommence. Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite avant de se mettre à paniquer. Il pousse son cahier contre le torse de Niall qui s'empresse de l'attraper.

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que...**

**\- Merci beaucoup bonne soirée !**

Il s'enfuit sans regarder derrière lui. 

-x-

**\- Arrête de faire la gueule tu vas rester coincé**

**\- Mais est-ce que tu crois qu'il va venir me voir ?**

  
**\- Qui sait ?** Josh hausse les épaules. **Quand ça concerne les histoires de cœurs il a toujours été un peu mystérieux alors j'en sais rien. Et puis ça fait même pas deux heures que tu l'as vu alors attend un peu.**  


Louis est en totalement en train de stresser. Et quand il stresse, il mange. Ce qui n'est absolument pas bon pour sa ligne, ni pour sa stabilité mentale actuelle. Il a l'impression de devenir fou.

**\- Tu veux du café ?**

**\- Josh je vais devenir obèse.**

Josh s'installe à côté de lui sur la banquette et passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Il ne donne jamais l'impression de travailler, et pourtant, il reçoit toujours tous les compliments de son supérieur.

**\- Je t'aimerais quand même avec 15kg de plus.**

  
**\- Hmm** , Louis baisse la tête, plus rien ne peut le convaincre.

**\- Tu es un garçon magnifique ! Tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera à ta juste valeur. Je sais qu'un jour tu trouveras l'homme de ta vie**

**\- Mais je l'ai déjà trouvé !!! Il ne me voit pas c'est tout...**

Pourquoi Louis n'est pas tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre de moins compliqué ? Comme Josh par exemple ? Vu la façon dont il le traite, il se sentirait tellement bien, tellement heureux avec lui. Mais Josh est tellement hétéro que parfois Louis se demande s'il n'est pas gay....ça a un sens ??

Ça a un sens pour Louis en tout cas.

Dans le coin du café, il y a un couple, occupés à se peloter sous la table. L'univers entier s'est ligué contre lui.

Il est tellement occupé à regarder son reflet dans sa tasse de thé qu'il n'entend pas la porte s'ouvrir violemment, ni la voix de Josh poussant un cri de surprise. Encore moins le « Louis » qui lui est adressé.

C'est surement la mort ou la solitude qui vient le chercher. D'ailleurs, elle l'attrape par le bras pour le mettre debout sur pieds. Louis tend les bras, prêt à accepter sa sentence.

**\- Louis ?**

La mort a une voix magnifique. Elle a aussi de beaux yeux bleus, et une chevelure dorée semblable à un champ de blé. Même dans l'au-delà, il rêve de Niall. Il est vraiment condamné.

**\- Je suis tout à toi, fais de moi ce que tu veux.**

Niall de l'au-delà Horan est en train d'agiter son cahier sous ses yeux. Ce Niall là est parfait, il est revenu pour Louis, revenu pour lui dire qu'il l'aime du plus profond de son âme.

Il ferme les yeux, plonge en avant et l'embrasse.

Ce qu'il ressent est...bizarrement réaliste, pour quelqu'un qui vient juste de quitter le monde de façon spontanée. Il a chaud et froid. Il brule, et il fond en même temps. Mais il sent de la résistance. Il a peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de se rendre compte que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il est actuellement en train de rouler une pelle à la vitrine des gâteaux.

  
**\- Woah...** il entend quelqu'un soupirer particulièrement près de ses oreilles. Puis soudainement, des mains se plaquent contre ses hanches et le soulève pour le poser brutalement en position assise contre la table.

**\- Attends, attends Lou calme toi !!**

  
**\- Non, non...** Louis murmure, les lèvres proches de celles de Niall. Il l'attrape par le col de son t-shirt et l'attire vers lui.

**\- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on parle d'abord non ?**  
  
Niall du ciel est particulièrement chiant. Mais il n'a toujours pas repoussé Louis. D'ailleurs, c'est lui-même qui initie le prochain baiser.  
  
 **\- Non.**  
  
Louis va profiter de tout ce qu'il peut obtenir. Même si ça lui vaudra d'avoir le cœur définitivement brisé.  



End file.
